The Bitter Struggle
The blistering cold morning clung to Augustus and Matthew as they continued to brush the flakes of snow off of their tattered clothes. Their faces were red with the cold, and the slightly senior Matthew was panting for breath again. "No strength in you man," snapped Augustus. Matthew could not reply despite his best efforts as he was too starved of air, not helped by the fact they had been deprived of it at the higher altitudes they had navigated in the past few hours. "Not much further," Augustus continued, blinking flakes of snow off his thick eyebrows. White Wolf Mountain was a treacherous obstacle, as many adventurers before had discovered. If the cold was not a big enough burden, the ravenous wolves would serve to at least make the hairs on your neck stand up as their howls echoed throughout the Kandarian skyline. At these lower sections of the mountain the snow was far slushier and easy to tread through, so the descent was by far easier. Some of the higher parts of the mountain however had nearly caused the two men to turn back, but Augustus was determined to carry onwards. He had to continue. "We could've chartered a boat, I say," Matthew spluttered as the cold air stung his throat. "I've said it again and again, no time, and no money!" Augustus retorted as if he was addressing a young child. "If you'd taken more of your money we could have reached Kandarin by boat from Falador!" Matthew grumbled. "You and I both know, Matthew, that the events of the other night clouded my judgement somewhat. Funnily enough, I valued my life above the coins under the floorboards, you snivelling swine!" Augustus angrily snapped back, still annoyed at his own lapse of judgement regarding his finances. Augustus knew deep down though that they needed money to get beyond Catherby, and worst of all, Matthew was right regarding the far easier route they could have taken. Their next point of call was their associate Nelson who resided in the town, although Augustus was dreading the idea of swallowing his pride to Nelson and his wife for financial support. It wouldn't have been so difficult if Augustus' finances hadn't dwindled following his journeying across Kandarin picking up the likes of Nelson and destroying the Tree Gnome Village. On a more positive note, Augustus thought, at least they had plenty of places to stop off now. "We'll be at Nelson's in no time," Augustus said, "it'll be good to share the company of a sane man." There was a pause that lasted for several icy steps. "Well I'd like to see her get to you up here!" "Quiet!" Augustus froze on the spot. He thought he could make out a shape ahead of them through the light snowfall. Wiping his eyes however he was relieved to see only a long-dead tree. Sighing in relief to himself, Augustus acknowledged the nervous disposition that had overcome him since the events leading to his departure from the northern outskirts of Burthorpe. He had fled, but nonetheless felt a bad aura overcome him on several occassions which he could only attribute to one cause - Gwendoline. "You're the mad one I tell you, completely mad," Matthew murmured through his chattering mouth. He pondered to himself as he and Matthew carried on, with Matthew making constant mutterings under his breath regarding the sanity of his fellow traveller. Of course, he thought, if I stopped what I was doing she'd surely leave me be''. The same thought always countered this though: I can never stop this now I've started it.'' "We're nearing the bottom now, not much further, and luckily for you, you shambling pile of bones, not a wolf in sight," Augustus grunted. Matthew couldn't help but grin, they'd be in Catherby by evening, or even better, if they carried on to Seers' Village he could numb his frozen hands further with some alcoholic beverages. These warm thoughts quickly disappitated, as he knew Augustus would be in no mood for drinking when he had bigger things on his mind. Fortunately for the two aging men the icy terrain of the mountain was begin to crunch away beneath their feet as they neared the bottom, and intermittent patches of grass became visible. Matthew could also feel the air returning to his lungs, and in the distance the sight of smoke from the Catherby houses was visible, or so he thought. Augustus however still needed to reach the Ardougnese church and ideally find a way to keep a certain restless spirit in the underworld, at least until he could accomplish what he wanted to do. ---- Bolren ate his way through another pair of Tangled Toad's Legs that Veedi had prepared, while Paula nursed the vicious cut across his forehead and bruising upon his cheeks. "Divine, utterly divine," he said, licking his fingers as he finished eating. "I'm pleased to hear Your Majesty," Veedi replied, pleased with herself. "Oh not Your Majesty here, I'm only a guest! It's Boelryn who's worthy of the respect here." "He's delighted to have found you, you know." "I'm delighted he found me, in fact, I'm delighted he found this place and made such a good job of it. Nobody would think there was a flicker of trouble aside from the state of my face." "Talking about the state of your face, careful when you talk Your Majesty, your wounds are still very tender," Paula interrupted through gritted teeth, desperate to avoid injuring the aged monarch. "Oh of course, excuse me rambling," Bolren said, shutting his eyes and sitting back, trying to relax as much as possible despite wincing as Paula began to wrap a bandage around his forehead. "No sign of your father still?" Paula asked Veedi, who looked up from the ground quickly. "No, no. Nothing new there of course. He's fantastic at vanishing acts, isn't he?" Veedi replied, rolling her eyes. "I heard you and Boelryn discussing it last night, your Father was from my Village, wasn't he Ms. Limstrood?" Bolren asked. "Careful!" Paula interrupted, as Bolren had swung his head around to face Veedi. "Yes he was, Arthur Limstrood, and my brother Stanley," Veedi replied. "I don't recognise the surname, then again, us gnomes don't really 'do' surnames do we? But Arthur and Stanley, it definitely reminds me of something... I believe he's quite a stern fellow, your father isn't he?" Bolren asked. "Yes, always has been 'blessed' with the wrong attitude. Partly the reason why he ended up out the Village." "Yes, I believe he's had a few arguments and squabbles with other members of the Village. Stanley's always been quite level-headed though, never heard a bad word about him in my days." "Speaking of Stanley, I haven't seen him since we left for the Village. I'd best check up on him." "Same way he and Arthur checked up on you?" Paula piped up. "They came back, that's all that matters," Veedi replied, coolly. ---- The breeze was fine and the temperature was mild, most of the cold air from Eagles' Peak had been sent northwards, leaving a particularly humid day for the time of year in the Stronghold. The gloriously green Kandarin grass thickly coated the Stronghold, having found it easier to grow now the worst periods of frost from Wintumber had passed. In front of the gnomeball pitch, Stanley sat alone taking in the views of the place he had long since called 'home'. "Maybe you can redeem yourself after your little outburst yesterday," began a voice in Stanley's ear. Turning round, Arthur stood behind him wielding a scrunched up note, similar to that which had accompanied him to the Khazardian Battlefield the night before. "Hello to you as well, have a safe journey? I'm glad to hear that, and yes, I'm fine thanks," Stanley irritably replied, his stomach already churning at the thought of the conversation he was about to have. "While you've been lumbering around the Stronghold, I've been across the Kingdom, and from what I've heard, Veedi brought back a very noble sacrifice for our friend Augustus," Arthur said with a malicious smile forming on his lips. "He's not our friend." "Both you and I signed up to help him, Stanley. In fact, if I remember correctly you led him into the Village yourself!" "We had to, you know we did! And I couldn't let you down." "And you didn't let me down, well, until you lost our gold." "You didn't even have to get involved dad, you chose to stay in the Village with me." "I had your back like any father would!" "You seem to forget thought that if I hadn't brought the humans in someone else would have! He had traitors throughout the Village! And then it would have been us burning along with the others!" "Exactly! And now we have to make sure we don't burn along with the others in here. "No, not again." "What do you mean, no?" "Since we've arrived here I've had plenty of time for reflection, and what we did in the Village was wrong. Yes we had to do it to survive in this bitter struggle, but at what cost? Was it really worth it?" "Our handiwork in the Village paid off-" "Handiwork? Is that what it was? Handiwork?! We've brought the Village to its knees, slain a monarch and now you're adamant we assist in the extermination of the rest of gnomekind! How is that our handiwork paying off?" "Not entirely correct, we haven't exactly slain a monarch." "Hold on, aren't you forgetting-" "Bolren's not dead. He's in the Stronghold, picked him up yesterday. Augustus is going to be very proud, in fact he might just ease his grip on the pair of us, providing..." "Providing what, dad?" "We manage to finish the job with Bolren." Stanley paused for several moments, before groaning and tightly closing his eyes. "Why am I still tempted?!" Stanley asked angrily. "There son! That's your instinct for survival! Same one that came up in the Village!" Arthur replied excitedly, now certain he'd won his son over. "That was different though dad, when we encountered him it was our lives at stake, but now we can start over, in the Stronghold with Veedi!" "Well that's not going to happen Stanley." "What do you mean?" Arthur handed Stanley the scrunched up note in his hand. "What's this?" Arthur read out the note: "You will pass this message on to your leader Augustus Theobald as soon as you see him. Tell him and the other humans to meet us at our camp, from where we will discuss the plans for the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Your associates, the soldiers of Captain Ranstom of the Khazard Battlefield." "Khazardian soldiers?" "Yes, I managed to give them an offer they couldn't refuse." "But why? When? You never mentioned-" "Well I couldn't exactly rely on you to recruit fully trained gnome-murdering soldiers could I? Augustus asked this of me shortly before the events in the Village 'escalated'. He knew very well military strength would be required." "I didn't think we could descend any lower in my own opinion, but we have. And you know what dad? I'm out, our ridiculous games of survival has gone on long enough, because if all this guilt is the price to pay, I can't live with it." "Choose your battles wisely son, there's clouds on the horizon," Arthur gestured, indicating an imminent turn in the weather. ---- Ronthin's head spun and his stomach churned, he could not believe what he'd just listened in on. Traitors lived amongst the Stronghold, traitors that were considered allies and friends! The midday sun blinded his vision nearly as much as what he'd just heard, but his determination to keep his moral compass on track drove him onwards. Veedi's family or not, there was no way on Gielinor he was ever going to let traitors tear down the Stronghold in the same way they'd done to the Village. Approaching the Grand Tree he brushed aside a Cute Creature that bounded up to him and set his focus upon what he was about to say... ---- King Boelryn tended to the bedside of Bolren who had recovered enormously since last night, proving his fighting spirit was not going to dwindle any time soon. Both Veedi and Paula were the most content they'd been in the last few weeks, as Bolren's recovery was a case of much-needed positive news. "This is an extraordinary recovery I must say," Boelryn began, but hopes of this conversation going any further were cut off as Ronthin burst into the room. "Your father and your brother," he began, scowling at Veedi. "Who? Me?" Veedi replied, nervous at Ronthin's angry state. "Yes, who else's father and brother turn up unannounced in the wake of havoc?" "Ronthin, what's this about?" Paula asked, confused about his outburst. "I've just heard a very interesting conversation," began Ronthin, breathing heavily, enraged, "and it would appear there are traitors in our very midst." "Hold on a minute, such accusations-" Boelryn tried to retort. "They're in league with the humans! The group responsible for your kidnap and Ithacer's murder!" Veedi was speechless. Was any of this true? Could any of this be true? How did Ronthin here this? How could he have? How could he be certain? The questions trailed off into insignificance as Veedi stood as if the ground beneath her feet had been torn away, her stomach choking her. "How?" she replied quietly. "I heard their whole conversation, how they set up for the events in the Village, nearly got His Majesty Bolren over here killed, and how they're now going to do it again!" Veedi sat down, head in hands. She tried to digest all the information as quickly as possible and reach some sort of conclusion quickly. After a few moments she looked back up. "And you know this for certain?" Veedi asked. "With my own ears," Ronthin answered, slightly more composed. "Ronthin, these are very serious allegations, if we're going to follow these up you must be certain-" Boelryn said, being interrupted yet again. "We're not going to follow them up," Veedi retorted quickly. "Why on Gielinor not?" Ronthin asked. "Maybe there's more to it," Paula chipped in. "Traitors amongst us," Bolren noted. "They're not traitors!" Veedi snapped, and the room fell silent. There were plenty more questions to be asked, and now a thick layer of tension set upon the room as silent accusations were made and attention turned to what immediately was to be done with Arthur and Stanley... ---- It was a grim afternoon over Catherby as Augustus and Matthew reached the path leading to Nelson's house which overlooked the back of the village, somewhat tucked away. Nearing it, Augustus caught a glimpse of their friend walking back from his allottment with two empty sacks slung over his shoulder. "Nelson!" Augustus called out. Nelson spun round, scratching his dark facial hair in confusion as to who was calling his name, when he finally recognised the two older men drawing closer. "Augustus? And... Matthew?" he called back. "It certainly is," Augustus replied, quickly walking over to shake Nelson's hand. "Good to see you both, now what brings you both to Catherby?" "A pressing matter my good man, and I'm in need of your help." "Of course, come in the pair of you before you both freeze; now who on Gielinor said sea air was good for you? I'll get Mary to get out a bottle of fine Kandarian wine." ---- The three of them were comfortably seated in the somewhat small excuse of parlour, warming their hands on a fire. The afternoon chill still hung in the air though, leaving an ominous feel in the atmosphere. "So how is it you want me to help you both?" Nelson asked, clicking his fingers at Mary who hurried in with the wine, and placed it on the table. "Know that I don't take pride in saying this, but, both myself and Matthew are down to our last pocketful of coins," Augustus began, uncomfortable with being the weaker link in the room. "Do you need some money to tide you over?" "If that's possbile, of course." "Well I don't see why not; Mary, fetch me one of my moneybags from under the bed if you would." "Is this all we stopped off for? Poncing off a man's money and wine-" Matthew began. "No actually, I've come to tell Nelson here about the next part of the plan," Augustus retorted. "Go on Augustus, I hate surprises," Nelson said encouragingly. "Well, remember them two pests I found near the Village? The ones who got us in? Well I'm waiting to hear if they've further convinced me there's at least one drop of human blood in their bodies." "Been laying a few more plans have we, Augustus?" Nelson asked, drinking his wine. "You could say I've dealt with a few necessities, such as brute force..." "Brute force? I'm assuming you mean military." "Military? You never said!" Matthew piped up. "What sort of soldiers would you find to help us?" wondered Nelson, intrigued. "Khazardian ones, the single biggest opposition the gnomes have ever faced, and we need them!" Augustus replied. "That's a tall order, maybe we'll finally thin out that infested Stronghold of theirs," Matthew responded excitedly. "Don't get your hopes up too high Matthew, they're still gnomes remember, and all this excitement is no good for your old ticker." "You said these gnomes were cunning though," Nelson began. "Yes, they certainly have a ruthless streak in them, unlike that sister of theirs. It's almost admirable," Augustus smiled maliciously. "The Stronghold's next then I assume?" "Well, wherever Veedi Limstrood is, I will it tear down and kill her myself." ---- "What do we do?" Paula asked King Boelryn, the two of them now alone in the base of Grand Tree. "The one thing I can do Ms. Hidrigg, achieve the closest thing to justice which we can," he replied. On that note, Paula turned to leave, bidding the King good evening. He himself stepped outside into the cold evening air as the sun began to set on the horizon. Observing the views of the Stronghold surrounding him, he acknowledged how much the peace and tranquility was taken for granted, and wondered to himself how much longer was left of it. Then with a deep breath he turned to his right and said: "You're here, aren't you?" An ethereal figure in white stood in his view and nodded. "Is the time coming? Can you see it?" Boelryn asked. The Seer nodded and stepped forward. Bending on to one knee he placed a hand upon Boelryn's shoulder and whispered in his ear: "Only good can come of this." Thanking the spirit for his kind words, Boelryn blinked and the figure had vanished from the Stronghold. ---- Having spent several hours plotting and planning (as well as draining Nelson's wine racks), Augustus and Matthew finally reached the churchyard in East Ardougne. Looking at the time on the church's clock he saw they were slightly earlier than planned, but nonetheless, a Priest stepped out. "You're a bit late for confession," he announced. "Father Meldertyde, do we have the face of men that require confession?" Augustus replied. Meldertyde stood still and fixed his aging eyes on to the man stood before him. "Familiar, definitely familiar," he murmured. "Augustus Theobald, and yes, glad to see you again as well," Augustus replied. "The memories return, now what is it I'm to do with you both?" "The woman you married me too - she simply won't stay away - even in death..." Category:Gielinor Volume Four chapters